elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2011/10
31. Oktober 2011 *Moratorium zurückgezogen - Richter hält sich im Berufungsfall Erindi Ranch gegen MET ein Urteil vor. - Kurz vor der Verhandlung gab der Staatsanwalt bekannt, dass das Ministerium für Umwelt und Tourismus das vor Jahren verhängte Moratorium, das die Einfuhr bestimmter Wildarten aus Südafrika verbot, aufgehoben wurde. Ein Urteil im Berufungsantrag wird Mitte November erwartet. Seit einigen Jahren will der Eigentümer der 70000 Hektar großen Erindi Ranch dort 200 Elefanten aussetzen. - 31.10.2011. *Eine Freundin für Ludwig - Wieder Elefanten-Nachwuchs im Tierpark Hellabrunn. - Erst wollten sich die Elefanten im Tierpark Hellabrunn mehr als 60 Jahre lang partout nicht vermehren - aber jetzt scheinen sie auf den Geschmack gekommen zu sein: Am späten Freitagabend hat die 22 Jahre alte Kuh Panang ein gesundes Mädchen zur Welt gebracht. Es ist das dritte Elefantenbaby nach Jamuna Toni - die allerdings im Juni 2010 eingeschläfert werden musste, weil sie an der Glasknochenkrankheit litt - und dem Jungbullen Ludwig, den seine Mutter Temi im Mai zur Welt brachte. Das neue Mitglied der Elefantenherde in Hellabrunn ist 82 Zentimeter groß und 90 Kilogramm schwer. - 31.10.2011. *Zweites Elefantenbaby im Tierpark Hellabrunn München - die ersten drei Tage - Der Tierpark Hellabrunn in München freut sich über das zweite kerngesunde Elefantenbaby im Jahr 2011. Die 22-jährige Elefantenkuh Panang brachte nach 623 Tagen Tragzeit am Freitag, den 28. Oktober 2011 um 23.28 Uhr in einer Blitzgeburt ein zierliches Elefantenmädchen auf die Welt. - 31.10.2011. *Münchner Zoo: Elefantenbaby als Frühgeburt - München (dpa/lby) - Der Elefantenjunge Ludwig bekommt eine neue Spielkameradin: Im Münchner Zoo ist ein Dickhäuter-Baby geboren worden. - 31.10.2011. *Dierenpark weer open na val olifant Radza - EMMEN – Dierenpark Emmen is maandag om 10.00 uur weer opengegaan voor het publiek. De dierentuin werd zondag gesloten nadat olifant Radza in de greppel om het olifantenverblijf was gevallen. - Omdat er een kleine kans was dat het 7000 kilo wegende dier tussen het publiek zou geraken, werd het hele dierenpark uit voorzorg ontruimd. - 31.10.2011. *Olifant Radza na 15 uur veilig uit de gracht - EMMEN - De olifant Radza die zondagmiddag in de gracht van de Emmer dierentuin was gevallen is veilig uit de greppel gekomen. Rond 05.00 uur maandagmorgen lukte het de verzorgers om de olifant naar het nachtverblijf te krijgen. - Mit Video. - 31.10.2011. *Bornean elephants tracked by satellite - Elephants fitted with tracking devices will help conservationists obtain information on the areas the herds tended to favour. - KINABATANGAN: Three more Bornean elephants in the Lower Kinabatangan Wildlife Sanctuary (LKWS) in Sabah have joined two others being tracked from space after they were fitted with a satellite collars last week. - 31.10.2011. *Elephant returns to his enclosure - A 45-year-old elephant which was pushed by another into the empty moat surrounding their enclosure at Emmen zoo on Sunday climbed out of his own accord in the early hours of Monday morning, the zoo authorities said. - 31.10.2011. *Köln: Zooverantwortliche sorgen sich um thailändische Elefanten - Der Kölner Zoo lockt jedes Jahr rund eineinhalb Million Besucher an, eine der Hauptattraktionen ist das neue Elefantenhaus. Während die übermannsgroßen Säugetiere in ihrem Gehege ein vergleichsweise ruhiges Leben verbringen, geht es ihren Artgenossen in Thailand derzeit alles andere als gut. Bereits am Freitag vergangener Woche kündigte der Zoo in einer Presseerklärung an, in der Stadt Ayutthaya, rund 70 Kilometer nördlich von Bangkok, helfen zu wollen. - 31.10.2011. *China, Laos Will Expand Nature Reserve To Protect Asian Elephant - KUNMING, Oct 31 (Bernama) -- China and Laos have signed an agreement to jointly build another cross-border nature in order to better protect the endangered Asian elephant, reports Xinhua news agency quoting local authorities as saying. - 31.10.2011. *Wild elephant goes berserk: fifteen vehicles damaged - A tense situation arose in Suriyagaswewa area on the Kekirawa-Dambulla A9 road when a wild elephant, a tusker, went berserk last Saturday morning. The elephant had attacked about 15 vehicles and had roamed about seven kilometres on the road. The panic stricken residents and commuters had faced many inconveniences due to this sudden incident. -31.10.2011. 30. Oktober 2011 *Dierenpark ontruimd om gevallen olifant - EMMEN (ANP) - Dierenpark Emmen is zondagmiddag ontruimd, nadat een van de mannetjesolifanten in de lege gracht rondom zijn verblijf was gevallen. Dat liet de dierentuin zondag weten. Radza, met 45 jaar de oudste bul in het dierenpark, had door zijn val een bloederige schaafwond op zijn slurf en een deel van een van zijn slagtanden was afgebroken. - 30.10.2011. *Geburt im Tierpark Hellabrunn: Es ist schon wieder ein Elefant! - Im Tierpark Hellabrunn ist schon wieder ein Elefantenbaby auf die Welt gekommen - und das hat sogar die Tierpfleger überrascht. Nach einer Blitzgeburt erblickte ein 82 Zentimeter großes und 90 Kilo schweres Mädchen das Licht der Welt. - 30.10.2011. *Meet the Tuskers of Thailand - MANILA, Philippines -- As soon as the fruit trucks stopped under our porch, the elephants drifted in. While we unloaded sacks of pineapples and melons, they sauntered to the feeding platform and rattled their trunks, demanding: “Hurry! We’re hungry!” Malai was among the first to limp in. Her foot was blown off when she stepped on a landmine in her logging camp. Still, her “mahout” forced her to hobble around Bangkok, begging, until she was rescued. - 30.10.2011. *Chaos in Kekirawa town as elephant runs amok - At least 50 vehicles and two houses were damaged when a lone elephant went on the rampage at Thibbatuweva in Kekirawa for several hours yesterday morning, police and residents said. They said the cow elephant ran amok in the Kekirawa town forcing people to flee in all directions for safety and creating a traffic chaos. - 30.10.2011. 29. Oktober 2011 *Rescued elephant calf dies - BANGALORE: A young male elephant calf which was rescued from Hanur forest range of Chamarajanagar district last week, and brought to Bannerghatta Biological Park, succumbed on early hours of Friday. “Every effort was made to rescue it but the calf couldn’t be saved”, Dr R Raju, Deputy Conservator of Forests, BBP told Express. - 29.10.2011. *Noch ein Elefantenbaby im Tierpark Hellabrunn - München - Wie putzig! Ein neues Elefantenbaby stapft seit Freitagnacht durch das Stroh im Tierpark Hellabrunn. Mit einer Blitzgeburt brachte Elefantendame Panang das Tierpark-Team ins Schwitzen. - 29.10.2011. *U.S. Court Turns Blind Eye To Circus Abuse - (CIRCUS ELEPHANTS) While Global Animals around the world have taken a stance against circus elephant abuse, a recent federal court ruling has turned a blind eye to the lives of circus animals. The U.S. Court of Appeals again dismissed a lawsuit brought by animal activists against Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus for mistreatment of elephants. Circus representatives claim that the devices used to control elephants, such as bullhooks and chains, are necessary to protect the public. Read on to learn more on the court’s decision. — 29.10.2011. *Elephant mourns the loss of canine companion - Hohenwald, TN - Tarra, an elephant who resides at the Elephant Sanctuary of Tennessee, lost a long-time companion earlier this week. The body of Tarra's treasured companion, Bella, was found near Tarra's barn on Wednesday, just one day after Bella went missing. - 29.10.2011. *Tusker carcass found near Rambha - BERHAMPUR: Forest officials on Saturday found the carcass of a tusker in the forest near Ranibani village close to Rambha. The elephant might have died of old age. "We suspect the elephant died a natural death as there was no injury mark on its body," divisional forest officer (DFO) of Berhampur A K Jena said. - 29.10.2011. *Millionen-Streit um neue Elefantenanlage im Erfurter Zoo - Die Stadt Erfurt weist die Kritik des früheren Zoodirektors zurück. Die Elefantenherde soll von 3 auf 14 Tiere anwachsen. Erfurt. Eine Elefantenkuh mit Baby ist glücklich. Oder zumindest glücklicher, als sie ohne Nachwuchs wäre. Im Thüringer Zoopark sollen deshalb ab 2014 afrikanische Elefanten gezüchtet und in einem Familienverband mit Weibchen und Jungtieren gehalten werden. - 29.10.2011. 28. Oktober 2011 *Kölner Zoo sorgt sich um Elefanten in Thailand - Köln (dpa/lnw) - Der Kölner Zoo sorgt sich um Elefanten in Thailand, die von der dortigen Hochwasserkatastrophe bedroht sind. Deshalb stellt der Zoo nach Angaben vom Freitag 20 000 Euro Soforthilfe für einen Elefantenpark 70 Kilometer nördlich von Bangkok zur Verfügung. - 28.10.2011. *Circus Carl Busch: Grazile Elefanten und edle Hengste - Stuttgart - Tierdressuren, Artistik und Clownerien, garniert mit Manegenduft und staunenden Zuschauern: Das macht Circus zum Erlebnis für alle Sinne. Am Donnerstagabend hat der Circus Carl Busch damit das Premierenpublikum auf dem Cannstatter Wasen begeistert. - 28.10.2011. *Court dismisses lawsuit over treatment of circus elephants - Washington (CNN) -- A lawsuit claiming systematic abuse and exploitation of elephants by the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus was dismissed Friday by a federal appeals court. The three-judge panel concluded two animal protection groups and a former employee with Feld Entertainment Inc., owners of the circus, did not have "standing" -- or authority -- to bring the lawsuit, since they could not establish actual legal "injury" to themselves. - 28.10.2011. *Sad end to an unusal friendship between dog, elephant - Officials at The Elephant Sanctuary in Hohenwald, Tenn., said Friday that Bella, a rescue dog whose longtime companion had been Tarra the Asian elephant, was killed earlier this week.The best friends were the stars of the sanctuary and even had a book written about them. - 28.10.2011. *Elephant gives birth after a two year pregnancy - Elephants are notorious for their long memories, but now they will be renowned for their lengthy pregnancies. Long-suffering Asian elephant Azizah was carrying her baby for 700 days - 84 longer than the average - and finally gave birth at ZSL Whipsnade Zoo, Bedfordshire, last Tuesday. - 28.10.2011. *Asian Elephants: Trials and Tribulations - In North America, our only access to elephants comes with trips to the zoo. I remember visiting one zoo in my youth where elephants were part of show that included them painting pictures with their trunks. At the time, I thought it was amazing. While I still think that elephants are incredible creatures, after volunteering at an elephant sanctuary I now know the terrible training procedures that go into those very same shows that I remember. - 28.10.2011. *Stalemate continues in tusker capture - MYSORE: The forest department’s operation to capture a wild tusker in H D Kote, which had strayed into H D Kote and neighbouring areas, was affected for the third day on Thursday following incessant rain. The tusker was sighted near Drivers Colony in H D Kote town on Tuesday evening and ran amok in a farm owned by one Bhavani. It later proceeded to a tank in Belaganahalli village. - 28.10.2011. *Regret lingers after death of elephant in '63 - John Fouts of Lansing read Saturday's column about Rajje, the rampaging elephant shot to death by Lansing Police on Sept. 26, 1963, and felt guilty. Fouts' regretful email to me was part cautionary tale, part confession. It so happened that Fouts, who was 16 in 1963, was a spectator at a junior varsity football game between East Lansing High School and Lansing Everett, at Everett. - 28.10.2011. *30 elephants destroy crop in 10 acres - KADAPA: A herd of thirty elephants created havoc in the fields of Dinnela village in Tsundupalle mandal in the wee hours of Thursday. The herd of elephants that broke out of the Seshachalam forest had destroyed paddy in about 10 acres of land belonging to six farmers in the village. - 28.10.2011. *Rescued baby elephant brought to BBP - BANGALORE: A three-month-old baby elephant, rescued from Kollegal Forest Division was brought to Bannerghatta Biological Park (BBP) on Thursday. With an addition of one more elephant, the total number of elephants in the BBP has gone up to 14, said R Raju, Executive Director, BBP. - 28.10.2011. 27. Oktober 2011 *Polizei befragt Elefanten-Opfer - 43-Jähriger muss noch länger in Klinik bleiben. - Der 43-jährige Tierpfleger, der in der vergangenen Woche im Augsburger Zoo von der Elefantenkuh Sabi angegriffen wurde, muss wohl noch mehrere Wochen im Klinikum bleiben. Der Pfleger erlitt bei der Attacke eine Wunde am Hals und schwere innere Verletzungen. Inzwischen konnten Ermittler der Augsburger Kripo den 43-Jährigen kurz befragen. - 27.10.2011. *Wie intelligent sind Elefanten? - Die Elefanten, die nur in Asien und in Afrika südlich der Sahara vorkommen, gelten ohnehin schon als äußerst intellgente Tiere. Dabei belegen neuere Studien immer mehr, welch wahren Ausbund an Cleverness diese Dickhäuter darstellen. - 27.10.2011. *Saving elephants with Sophie star Brittany Bristow - Brittany Bristow has always been a performer. The 21-year-old Toronto native began her career in the spotlight doing television commercials as a child and went on to train with the National Ballet of Canada, performing alongside world famous dancers and artists. - 27.10.2011. *After 20 Years, Zoo's Long-Promised Elephant Exhibit Nears Completion - Elephants Set To Move In Next Month. - HONOLULU -- A new elephant exhibit, promised at the Honolulu Zoo for nearly 20 years, is now just a few weeks away from completion. The new $12 million elephant habitat may help the zoo regain its accreditation from the Association of Zoos and Aquariums. - 27.10.2011. *Tiny elephant turns up at last - It is hard to believe that this tiny baby elephant could grow to be the same whopping size as his protective mum. After a two-year wait, the male calf, who has yet to be named, is not only the smallest baby elephant to be born at ZSL Whipsnade Zoo, he also took the longest time to make an appearance. - 27.10.2011. *City representatives to check out elephant sanctuary - Two city councillors, a Zoocheck Canada representative and a Toronto Zoo elephant keeper are headed to California to check out the future home of the zoo’s three elderly elephants. Councillor Michelle Berardinetti, who spearheaded the animals’ move to the 30-hectare PAWS sanctuary, said she and colleague Raymond Cho will pay their own way, while Zoocheck will cover a keeper’s costs. - 27.10.2011. *Animal advocates offer reward - PETA looks for proof that Ringling Bros. Circus uses bullhooks on elephants. - WILKES-BARRE TWP. – People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals is trying a new tactic as Ringling Bros. comes to the Mohegan Sun Arena this week: The perennial circus protesters have offered a $5,000 reward to any arena employee who documents elephant abuse by a circus employee. - 27.10.2011. 26. Oktober 2011 *Zoo keepers fuming over vote sending elephants to sanctuary - The Toronto Zoo’s elephant keepers are up in arms over a late-night city council vote to send the animals to a sanctuary rather than an accredited facility. “No offence to any city (councillors) that made the decision, but they’re quite honestly not qualified to make a decision on what’s best for these elephants,’’ an angry Vernon Presley, one of seven elephant keepers at the zoo, told the Star last night. - 26.10.2011. *Kranker Elefant darf bleiben - Aber: Manege ohne Mausi / Tierrechtler schlagen Alarm. - Salzwedel. Die Tierrechtsorganisation PETA hat gestern Alarm geschlagen und Oberbürgermeisterin Sabine Danicke sowie das Veterinäramt aufgefordert, einen schwer kranken Elefanten aus dem Zirkus Voyage zu retten, der ab morgen in Salzwedel gastiert. - 26.10.2011. *AUGSBURG: Unfall im Zoo: Tierpfleger konnte nun befragt werden - Im Fall des von der Elefenatendame Sabi verletzten Tierpflegers schließt die Polizei Eigenverschulden aus. Der 43-jährige Schwerverletzte konnte erstmals kurz befragt werden. - 26.10.2011. *Zoo’s task now: get elephants to California safely - The Toronto Zoo board will almost certainly accept council’s direction to send three elephants to a California sanctuary and will now focus on how to make sure the elderly animals survive the journey, the board chair says. - 26.10.2011. *Elephant found dead in Tiruvannamalai - TIRUVANNAMALAI: A female elephant, estimated to be around 12 years of age, was found dead in the Padavedu Koraiyaru forest area under the Santhavasal range in Tiruvannamalai district, on Sunday. Forest Department officials have been struggling to get past the herd of eight elephants that is protecting the dead elephant. - 26.10.2011. *Emergency services and local residents help neglected elephant - Residents help 'Phungbunma', female elephant that had fallen in the eucalyptus jungle and could not get up on her own, she is a tour elephant that the mahout had tied from being ill. - 26.10.2011. 25. Oktober 2011 *AUGSBURG: Zoo will sich von Afrikanischen Elefanten trennen - Nach dem Angriff von Sabi auf einen Pfleger sieht die Zooleitung das Verhältnis zu den Betreuern belastet. - Nach dem Angriff von Elefantenkuh Sabi auf einen Pfleger will der Zoo rasch Konsequenzen ziehen. „Es steht im Raum, dass wir die beiden Afrikanischen Elefanten Sabi und Franzi abgeben“, sagte gestern Zoochefin Barbara Jantschke. In Augsburg wären dann nur noch zwei Dickhäuter zu sehen, die Asiatischen Elefanten Burma und Targa. - 25.10.2011. 24. Oktober 2011 *HOCHWASSER: Zoo hilft Elefanten in Thailand - Zoo-Tierarzt Olaf Behlert ist am Sonntag zu einem Besuch des Elefanten-Camps im thailändischen Ayutthaya aufgebrochen. Behlert will sondieren, ob der Zoo den vom Hochwasser akut bedrohten Tieren helfen kann. Sechs der Kölner Elefanten stammen aus dem Camp. - 24.10.2011. *Stoßzahn-Schmuggel in Vietnam - Tonnenschwerer Elfenbeinfund beschlagnahmt. - Der illegale Handel mit Elfenbein floriert noch immer: An der Grenze zu China stellten vietnamesische Zöllner 221 Stoßzähne sicher. Offiziell ist der Handel mit dem weißen Gold, für das weltweit etwa 40 000 Elefanten jährlich sterben, seit 1989 verboten. - 24.10.2011. *Illegal elephant tusk smuggling uncovered in Vietnam - Vietnamese authorities say they have uncovered more than a ton of elephant tusks that smugglers were attempting to illegally take to China. Customs official Ly Tran Tuan says the 221 pieces of tusks were discovered Sunday hidden in rolls of fabric that were being transported on a boat on the Ka Long river bordering the two countries. - 24.10.2011. *If you think you had trouble at the border, consider Syracuse's elephants - Syracuse, N.Y. -- The elephants are late to their own party. It’s been nearly a year since the Rosamond Gifford Zoo at Burnet Park first started the process of bringing three Asian elephants back home to Syracuse from a park in Canada. - 24.10.2011. 23. Oktober 2011 *Lost elephant lands in a village - MYSORE: When the cattle of Mahalingakatte returned home after grazing on Saturday, it meant the end of another normal day at the village. But it all changed when the villagers saw whom the cattle brought home with them that evening. It was another docile, four-legged creature alright, but only it had a small grey trunk swinging in front. - 23.10.2011. *PETA's silly pachyderm protest - Helping real elephants is one thing, but picking on Glendale's Rose Parade float just damages the group's credibility. - The city of Glendale and the Tournament of Roses Parade go together like, well, carnations and marigolds. The city first entered a float in 1911 and hasn't missed a parade since, except during World War II, when the event was called off. - 23.10.2011. *Meet The Tuskers Of Thailand (First of three parts) - Adventures Of A Volunteer Elephant-Keeper In Chiangmai. - MANILA, Philippines -- On my first visit to Chiangmai, I met “Mother Green Eyes,” Mae Dta Keow in Thai. She was born in the North of the Land of Smiles, in the foothills of the Himalayas. - 23.10.2011. 22. Oktober 2011 *Nordamerika: Erste Jäger gab es schon vor 13.800 Jahren - Speerspitze belegt frühe Präsenz einer menschlicher Kultur. - Schon vor knapp 14.000 Jahren gab es in Nordamerika Jägerkulturen, die selbst große Tiere wie die elefantenähnlichen Mastodons erlegten. Darauf deutet ein Fragment einer knöchernen Speerspitze hin, das Paläontologen in dem fossilen Knochen eines Urzeit-Elefanten entdeckten. Eine internationale Forschergruppe hat diesen Fund nun genauer untersucht und auf ein Alter von 13.800 Jahren datiert. - 22.10.2011. *Life not always a beach for beasts - Thailand’s former work elephants now tourist darlings. - SURIN, THAILAND - What do you serve when a few hundred elephants suddenly drop in for brunch? If you're the town of Surin, a provincial capital in northeastern Thailand, you lay out a spread of pineapples, watermelons, sugar cane, cucumbers and other pachyderm-friendly fruits and vegetables. How much? Oh, about 50 tonnes ought to do it. - 22.10.2011. 21. Oktober 2011 *"ALLES QUATSCH": Elefant verletzt Pfleger schwer: Zoo weist Peta-Vorwürfe zurück - Ein Elefant im Augsburger Zoo hat einen Pfleger schwer verletzt. Die Tierschützer von "Peta" sind sicher: Es war eine bewusste Attacke. Der Zoo weist alle Vorwürfe weit von sich. - 21.10.2011. *Wildtiere im Zirkus? Alte Debatte neu entflammt - Eine Zirkusvorstellung ohne Elefant, Tiger und Co.? Das könnte möglicherweise Wirklichkeit werden. Niedersachsen will die Bundesratsinitiative aus Hamburg für ein bundesweites Verbot von Wildtieren in der Manege offenbar unterstützen. Das Land werde sich dem Verbotsantrag Hamburgs im Bundesrat "nicht verschließen", sagte Landwirtschaftsminister Gert Lindemann (CDU) der "Nordwest-Zeitung" in Oldenburg (Samstagausgabe) einer Vorabmeldung zufolge. - 21.10.2011. *SPEKTAKULÄRES VIDEO: Wie ein Elefant trickreich ein Krokodil besiegte - Spektakuläre Aufnahmen aus Afrika: Ein großes Krokodil verbeißt sich in den Rüssel einer Elefantenkuh. Doch der Dickhäuter kann sich befreien – mit einem gewagten Manöver. - 21.10.2011. *Filmmaker debuts elephant documentary at Missoula festival - The way that humans treat animals speaks as much to our cultural values as it does to the characteristics of the animals themselves. In the case of our treatment of elephants, filmmaker Klaus Reisinger believes the animals can speak for themselves. That's the guiding philosophy behind "Life Size Memories," a two-hour documentary that received its world premiere screening Friday - and which will be screened again on Saturday and Sunday - at the CINE Film Festival in Missoula. - 21.10.2011. *Meenakshi temple elephant hurt - Madurai, Oct 21 (PTI) The elephant of Goddess Meenakshi temple here is receiving treatment for an injury in the right eye after it got jabbed by dry corn stalk while playing with it. - 21.10.2011. *TN govt notifies captive elephants rules - Focussing on the hygiene issues, the rules stipulate that the jumbos should be kept in the bathing pool for not less than three hours while bathing. Their mahout should scrub and clean the elephant body with coconut scrap "properly." - 21.10.2011. *Elephant Will Be Extinct In Our Lifetimes - IF TODAY ONE COMES ACROSS A GIANT ELEPHANT ONE SHOULD FEEL PRIVILEGED - IT IS A RARE SIGHT . - Coastweek-- The Return of the Native: The interest in wildlife as it existed in the 1960’s and 70’s among film makers, hunters and tourists has now come to pass. The wild creatures my colleagues and I saw and photographed are long gone and if today one comes across a giant elephant one should feel privileged - it is a rare sight! - 21.10.2011. *Jumbos wreak havoc in Majuli - JORHAT: A herd of wild elephants, comprising more than 80 jumbos, have been wreaking havoc in the Majuli island areas like Salmora, Bongaon, Jogigaon, Bogoriguri and Salmora Kaibartagaon for the last three days. - 21.10.2011. 20. Oktober 2011 *Elephant Rose-Tu at Oregon Zoo is expecting again - PORTLAND, Ore. - One of the Oregon Zoo's favorite animals, Samudra the elephant won't be the baby of his family much longer. His mother, Rose-Tu, is pregnant for the second time. - 20.10.2011. *AUGSBURGER ZOO: Elefant Sabi verletzt Pfleger: Angriff oder Unfall? - Im Augsburger Zoo ist ein Pfleger am Donnerstag von einem Elefanten schwer verletzt worden. - Das Unglück ereignete sich am Donnerstagvormittag im Elefantenhaus des Zoos. Wie die Polizei berichtete, reinigte der Tierpfleger kurz nach 9 Uhr gerade die Box von Elefantenkuh Sabi, als diese ihn plötzlich mit ihren Stoßzähnen rammte. Sie drückte ihn gegen die Wand des Elefantenhauses. - 20.10.2011. *Oregon Zoo: Asian elephant Rose-Tu is pregnant - Move over, Samudra. In 12 to 14 months, if all goes well, the Oregon Zoo's youngest Asian elephant and one of its most popular attractions will have to make way for baby. Rose-Tu, his mother, is pregnant. She conceived -- thank you, Tusko -- Feb. 23 or 24 and should deliver between late October and late December 2012. - 20.10.2011. *U.S. zoo in ‘promising’ talks over Toronto’s elephants - Nearly six months after the Toronto Zoo decided to close its elephant exhibit and send three aging female pachyderms elsewhere, a new home for them could be decided soon, an official with the Scarborough facility confirmed. Talks are going well with a U.S. counterpart interested in taking Toka, Thika and Iringa, Bill Rapley, the zoo’s executive director of conservation, education and wildlife, told the Star. - 20.10.2011. *Elephant kills man near Palani - DINDIGUL: A 55-year-old man was killed by a tusker in Palani. The man, who was walking alone in the foothills of Palani in Dindigul district, was chased and killed by the lone tusker, on Tuesday. - 20.10.2011. 19. Oktober 2011 *Festessen: Riesenkürbis für Schönbrunner Elefanten - 200-Kilo-Kürbis: Zum Saison-Auftakt werden die Elefanten verwöhnt. - Herbst im Wiener Tiergarten Schönbrunn - das heißt Kürbisse für die Elefanten. Ein 200-Kilo-Exemplar, Geschenk der Gartenschau in der niederösterreichischen Stadt Tulln, war Beschäftigung und Futter zugleich. - 19.10.2011. *High-tension wire electrocutes elephant - MIDNAPORE: An elephant was electrocuted on Tuesday by a high-tension wire that lay on a paddy field at Madnapur village in West Midnapore. The five-year-old calf had entered the field with a herd of 25 elephants when it stepped on the wire. - 19.10.2011. *Elephants urgently moved out of flood-hit village - More elephants have been saved and transferred out of the flood-hit Elephant Village in central Thailand's Ayutthaya province - the biggest elephant village in the world. They have been moved temporary to a leisure square which has also been almost ruined by the floodwater. - 19.10.2011. 18. Oktober 2011 *Hochwasser: Thailand evakuiert über hundert Elefanten - Thailand leidet noch immer unter der schwersten Überschwemmung seit einem halben Jahrhundert. Mehr als 300 Menschen sind in den Fluten bereits ums Leben gekommen. - Video. - 18.10.2011. *Elephants to parade down Cleveland streets to open circus - CLEVELAND, Ohio - Drivers in downtown Cleveland had to deal with a different kind of commuting problem Tuesday morning. Elephants. The animals are in town for the Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus that opens at Quicken Loans Arena on Wednesday, and the elephants walked through the downtown streets starting at 6:30 a.m. to get to their temporary home inside the Q. - 18.10.2011. *Elephant dies of food poisoning - MYSORE/CHAMARAJANAGAR: In a suspected case of poisoning, a 20-year-old elephant died after eating crops that were sprayed with pesticide in Chamarajanagar district on Tuesday. The pachyderm was found dead in Basavanna's field in Bettadamadalli in Gundlupet police limits. - 18.10.2011. *Somerset elephant haven will be largest in Europe - A Somerset zoo has unveiled plans for Europe's largest elephant enclosure. Elephant Eden at Noah's Ark Zoo Farm in Wraxall, North Somerset, is due to open in 2013, and will include a 9ft-deep heated swimming pool and a 19.5-acre paddock where the animals can roam freely. - 18.10.2011. *HUMAN-ELEPHANT CONFLICT: Hassan’s elephants: Will they survive? - In the last one decade, 28 persons have lost their lives in accidents involving elephants in Hassan district. The government is considering two options: translocation of these herds to a larger elephant habitat or capturing them to be permanently put in elephant camps, observes Sanjay Gubbi. - 18.10.2011. *Missionary Attacked by Wild Elephant - Gospel for Asia. - SOUTH ASIA (ANS) -- Gospel for Asia-supported missionary Ashu Suthar was attacked by a wild elephant October 6 while walking through the jungle back to his village. Ashu is in critical condition and is totally paralyzed from the neck down. - 18.10.2011. *Elephantine controversy in Kerala - Caparisoned elephants during temple festivals are a visual treat. However, hidden behind the visual veil is the inhuman torture and torment these pachyderms suffer at the hands of their owners and mahouts. This being so, it’s not surprising, the secret move by the State forest department to lift the ban on intra-state transfer of captive elephants has now snowballed into a major controversy. - 18.10.2011. 17. Oktober 2011 *Unfall in Vietnam: Zirkuselefant trampelt Mädchen tot - Hanoi (RPO). Ein Zirkuselefant hat in Vietnam ein Mädchen zu Tode getrampelt. Das Kind wollte den Elefanten füttern, als dieser es zu Boden schleuderte und es zu Tode trat. Das Mädchen habe versucht, das Tier mit einer Zuckerrohrstange zu füttern, sagte ein Polizeibeamter in Lao Cai an der Grenze zu China am Montag. Nach Angaben des vietnamesischen Zirkusverbands ließ der Vater des Mädchens seine Tochter in das Gehege des Elefanten, dessen Beine angekettet waren. - 17.10.2011. *Circus elephant kills girl in Vietnam: police - A circus elephant in Vietnam scooped up an 11-year-old girl with its trunk as she tried to feed it, threw her to the ground and trampled her to death, police said on Monday. Nguyen Thao Anh was offering sugarcane to the animal in the city of Lao Cai, on the Chinese border, on Sunday when the attack happened, said police officer Phan Van Quang. - 17.10.2011. *Baby Elephant Doesn't Understand Its Trunk (VIDEO) - Just when it seems like the elephant world is saturated with bad news, from allegations of abuse caught on hidden cameras, to mistreatment during movie training, gems like this video surface and the world seems a little better. This cute little elephant at the Whipsnade Zoo in Bedfordshire, England seems to be struggling with its first-ever baby steps on Earth. - 17.10.2011. *HOUSTON ZOO OPENS NEW EXPANDED ELEPHANT HABITAT - McNair Asian Elephant Habitat Grows by 1.5 Acres; Expansion Includes New Pool and Improved Guest Viewing. - HOUSTON, TX - An elephant exhibit sets great zoos apart from the ordinary. That is why the Houston zoo is proud to announce the latest improvement to the McNair Asian Elephant Habitat. - 17.10.2011. 16. Oktober 2011 *Circus elephant tramples Vietnamese girl to death - HANOI, Vietnam -- Police in Vietnam say a circus elephant has trampled to death a girl who sneaked into a yard to feed it. Police officer Pham Ngoc Tien of Lao Cai province in the north says the elephant was part of a troupe from Hanoi on a 10-day tour of the province. He says the elephant was tied to a chain in the fenced backyard of a cultural center when it was not performing. - 16.10.2011. *Thailand floods leave elephants stranded - Thailand's worst floods in 50 years have left 15 elephants stranded at the Royal Elephant Kraal in Ayutthaya. The elephants, including seven babies, are part of a group of 80 evacuated from the Kraal when the floods hit the ancient city. - Video. - 16.10.2011. *Elephant Tales - In the company of beautiful beasts in Hua Hin. - HUA HIN, Thailand – In author Terry Pratchett’s mind, the world is a large disc, complete with a rimfall where oceans cascade into space, that rests on the backs of four huge elephants that are, in turn, standing on the back of a giant turtle slowly swimming through space. Known as Discworld, this fictional setting is where the stories of most of his fantasy novels unfold. - 16.10.2011. *Pachyderms at Punnathur Kotta under torture - Sixty-three captive elephants at the Punnathur Kotta elephant sanctuary near Guruyaur meted with ill-treatment and torture are living in a pathetic condition, Heritage Animal Task Force secretary VK Venkitachalam has alleged. - 16.10.2011. 15. Oktober 2011 *Gower bats for Asian elephants - Former England cricketer David Gower has lent his support to the cause of saving Asian elephants. Gower is the ‘patron’ of the ‘Emeralds for Elephants’, a project initiated by the World Land Trust to create awareness and raise vital funds for the protection of critically endangered species. - 15.10.2011. 14. Oktober 2011 *Bring on the elephants: Mayawati is coming to town - Noida: Morning has finally dawned on the Rs 600-0dd crore ‘Rashtriya Dalit Prerna Sthal and the Green Garden’ in Uttar Pradesh’s Gautam Budh Nagar district. The arrival of Chief Minister Mayawati in Noida to inaugurate the iconic park has everyone in a tizzy. The gardeners too have been working overtime to make sure the footpaths look sufficiently verdant should the guest of honour glance outside her car window during the five-minute drive from the helipad to the park. - 14.10.2011. *Jumbo calf rescued, reunited with mother - JALPAIGURIi: In a world where elephants are fast losing their natural habitat due to human encroachments, it is unusual a rare occasion to find human beings doing a good turn for animals. One such instance was witnessed in Banerhat on Thursday. Elephants are falling prey to train accidents, and rampant poisoning, this is a story which is a sharp contrast to that and depicts the better side of human nature. - 14.10.2011. *Glory of elephants - Amarin Plaza is hosting the Mega Chang Art Exhibition, which showcases paintings and sculptures created by leading Thai artists, Kamjorn Soonpongsri, Panya Petchchu, Chakrapan Chaichit, Prateep Kochabua and Suwat Saenkattiyarat. Part of the sale proceeds will be donated to the Friends of the Asian Elephant in Lampang for the preservation and care of elephants in Thailand. - 14.10.2011. 13. Oktober 2011 *Akt der Liebe? Elefant Alexander deckt Corny - Im Allwetterzoo Münster hat der Elefantenbulle Alexander seine Favoritin Corny gedeckt. Der 33-jährige Bulle hat die auserwählte Elefantendame erstmalig beglückt. - 13.10.2011. *The elephant man - “He is Santhosh,” says Kethan, pointing to a regal tusker. In a crumpled shirt, faded lungi and stick in hand, he smiles proudly at the elephant. “Come, come,” he says with enthusiasm and tells us his story. - Coconuts, sugarcane, bananas, the soft leaves of the banyan and peepal tree…these are his favourites. He likes to loll about in the woods after a meal. He is a little slow — he takes his own time to get things done. But don't think he's lazy; he's far from it. He listens to everything I say. He's a good kid, you know, my elephant Santhosh. I've been his mahout for almost 10 years. - 13.10.2011. *Elephant ranch in Fellsmere to avoid use of controversial bullhook - ELLSMERE — Workers at the National Elephant Center won't be using the bullhook or guide, a tool that resembles a fireplace poker, to control their massive animals, one of its board members said last week. At least not unless they absolutely have to, Keith Winsten said. "There are times we may get an elephant, say from a private owner, and that's all he knows," Winsten said Thursday. "We'll have to use something until he can be converted over to positive reinforcement." - 13.10.2011. *Manila Zoo can’t be home to baby elephant - This is in reaction to Jaymee Gamil’s article (“New elephant for Manila zoo, says official,” Inquirer, 10/10/11) about the orphaned baby elephant to be given to the Manila Zoo by Sri Lanka. I pity the elephant. It would just be in for a life of disappointment and heartache. Elephants in the wild are used to being in large groups, and are by nature always on the move. These are but some of the basic necessities other than food that elephants need to be able to live, both of which Manila Zoo cannot provide. - 13.10.2011. *The plight of elephants around the world exposed - There’s an elephant in the room and Dag Goering and Maria Coffey are prepared to address the issue. The founders of ecotourism company, Hidden Places, the veterinarian (Goering) and author (Coffey) have dedicated their lives to elephant conservation, travelling the world in search of the majestic beasts and taking others out to see what they’re talking about. - 13.10.2011. *Elephant lovers set to lock horns with owners - THRISSUR: As the Kerala Elephant Owners Federation has put up billboards announcing its meet in Thrissur on November 13, the Elephant Lovers Association in Thrissur is preparing to meet the owners head on, questioning the very foundation of owning a pachyderm, using the Wildlife Protection Act against the owners, particularly targeting KB Ganesh Kumar, the Forest and Environment Minister. - 13.10.2011. *Food appeal for stranded elephants - Some 15 elephants, along with seven families of mahouts, have been stranded in the rising flood waters at the Royal Elephant Kraal in Ayutthaya's Suan Prik district. - Pineapple plants and drinking water for the elephants and drinking water for the mahout families were needed as well as boats to deliver the items to them, said Ewa Narkiewicz, communications director of Elephantstay at the Royal Elephant Kraal. - 13.10.2011. 12. Oktober 2011 *Chinese Demand for Ivory Threatens Kenya's Elephants - Officials in Kenya say Chinese demand for ivory has prompted a surge in elephant poaching and the illegal smuggling of elephant tusks. Now authorities are looking at ways to curb demand and to better defend the elephant population. - 12.10.2011. *Houston Zoo opens expanded elephant habitat - An elephant exhibit sets great zoos apart from the ordinary. That is why the Houston zoo is proud to announce the latest improvement to the McNair Asian Elephant Habitat. The end result of two years of planning and construction, the latest addition represents a six-fold expansion of the Habitat since the opening of the 7,000 square foot elephant barn and improved viewing areas in June 2008. The new addition adds 1.5 acres to the elephant’s outside habitats. - 12.10.2011. *Angermuseum präsentiert Kunstausstellung aus Elfenbein - Das Angermuseum Erfurt präsentiert zum 125. Jahr seines Bestehens eine Gratulationsausstellung des Hessischen Landesmuseums Darmstadt. Eine Aura des Feierlichen umfängt dort den Besucher, als habe er einen sakralen Raum betreten. - Erfurt. Elfenbein, ein poetisch nachklingendes Wort, das zierliche Elfen mit weißen Beinen durch die Fantasie schwirren ließe, wäre nicht der Elefant (althochdeutsch helfant) namengebend. - 12.10.2011. *Train Hits Mitigation Project to prevent elephant deaths - The Department of Wildlife Conservation is cooperating strategically with Sri Lanka Railways to prevent increasing elephant deaths on railway tracks before it can manifest into a elephant-train conflict as in India where at least 15 elephants die annually due to being run over by speeding goods trains. - 12.10.2011. 11. Oktober 2011 *Jagjit Singh appeals for elephants - Singer Jagjit Singh was the latest to join the chorus of celebrities campaigning against cruelty to animals, and his animals of choice to petition for, apparently, are elephants. In an earnest letter to railway minister Mamata Banerjee, Singh has written that he was "appalled" when he heard from his friends at People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals ( PETA) India, that elephants were being hit and killed by trains. - 11.10.2011. *How to make a baby elephant - An ambitious breeding program with a remarkable success rate is helping Asian elephants thrive. FIVE HEFTY BUNDLES of joy that recently arrived at zoos in Sydney and Melbourne are symbols of conservation in action. These baby elephants - each of which weighed between 96kg and 142kg at birth - are the result of Australasia's first captive-breeding program for the endangered Asian elephant. - 11.10.2011. 10. Oktober 2011 *Elephant-poo power electrifies zoo - Munich, Germany (CNN) -- At Munich Zoo you can watch the courtship rituals of the banded mongoose, hear the morning song of the scarlet ibis or visit the Indian elephants, who help help keep the lights on with electricity generated from their dung. They can do this because Munich Zoo has harnessed "poo power," energy stored in animal waste, which can be converted into a fuel known as "biogas." - 10.10.2011. *Elephant manager's work reaches beyond Norfolk Zoo - Jody Watkins pulls out a photo of himself at age 4 that captures perfectly how he is making a living today. In the black-and-white snapshot, Watkins stands next to a several-hundred-pound baby elephant. “Elephants chose me,” said Watkins, the elephant manager at the Virginia Zoo. This path was “predestined for me, without my approval.” - 10.10.2011. *Elephants head home from Mysore after Dussehra celebrations - The City of Palaces today bid adieu to the ‘Gajapade’, the herd of Dussehra elephants as they are fondly called in Kannada, with a heavy heart. The 11 elephants that came from different elephant camps from Mysore, Chamarajanagar and Madikeri district returned to their respective camps. - 10.10.2011. *New elephant for Manila Zoo, says official - It’s confirmed: Manila Zoo will be getting a new elephant. According to Manila Public Recreations Bureau chief and zoo administrator Deogracias Manimbo, the Sri Lankan ambassador recently informed zoo officials about the “positive reception” to the city’s request for a new elephant. - 10.10.2011. *Dramatic rescue of blind elephant Bhola after years of abuse in Delhi - FOLLOWING years of horrific cruelty, elephant Bhola is happy again – thanks to help from British vets. The five-tonne bull was regularly whipped and beaten with an iron rod by his owners. It left him sightless – blind in one eye, with a cataract in the other. He was made to walk for hours on end with brutal leg chains so he could be hired out for a ride on the streets of Delhi. - 10.10.2011. *8 solar lamps to be set up in elephant zone - A large number of residents of a few tribal hamlets in Vizianagaram and Srikakulam districts of north Andhra region are reportedly claiming that they are spending sleepless nights due to the havoc created by a herd of wild elephants in their areas for the last five years. - 10.10.2011. 9. Oktober 2011 *Elephant carcass found - SONEPUR: Carcass of a four-year-old female elephant was found under Narayanpur section of Sonepur range in Barahpahad reserve forest on Friday. - 09.10.2011. *The zoo ahead of its time - IN 1916, a hesitant elephant was lowered on to an open-top barge and ferried across Sydney Harbour to the newly built Taronga Park. According to records, the 40-year-old pachyderm objected to this method of transport - but quietened down when her feet were placed on the deck. - 09.10.2011. *THAILAND: From slow beasts to fast moves - Elephant Round-Up a must-see spectacle. - SURIN, THAILAND - What do you serve when a few hundred elephants suddenly drop in for brunch? If you're the town of Surin, a provincial capital in northeastern Thailand, you lay out a spread of pineapples, watermelons, sugar cane, cucumbers and other pachyderm-friendly fruits and vegetables. How much? Oh, about 50 tonnes ought to do it. - 09.10.2011. 8. Oktober 2011 *Voice for Animals protesting Valley Zoo for Thanksgiving - If you and your family are headed to the Valley Zoo, Saturday, you won't be alone. Members of animal rights group Voice for Animals will be at the zoo entrance over the noon hour, telling visitors exactly what they think about Lucy the elephant's living conditions. The group's Tove Reece says Lucy's health is more important than upsetting people. - 08.10.2011. *Trained jumbos to rein in their wild counterpart - BHUBANESWAR: The State Government has decided to raise an army of “kunkis,” trained jumbos, to handle the man-elephant conflict. The trained elephants are expected to rein in the marauding wild pachyderms. - 08.10.2011. *Menagerie mit Löwen, Tigern, Riesen-Elefant - Geislingen. Eine große Tierschau kommt im Oktober vor 150 Jahren nach Geislingen, mit Löwen, Tigern und Riesen-Elefant. Mit einer großen Grafik - damals außergewöhnlich - erscheint eine Anzeige im Alb- und Filsthalbote. - 08.10.2011. *The pachydermist - Wildlife is important, but humans need to be considered too, Asian elephant expert Raman Sukumar tells Indulekha Aravind. What if the elephant population in India goes up to 100,000? What would you do then?” Not the kind of question one might expect to hear these days amid the hue and cry over the endangered Asian elephant, that too from an elephant conservationist. - 08.10.2011. 7. Oktober 2011 *SÜSSER DRECKSPATZ: Babyfant duscht mit Sand - Elefantenschule im Münchener Tierpark Hellabrunn. Auf dem Lehrplan von Babyfant Ludwig (5 Monate) steht heute: Körperhygiene, Sand-Dusche, Bergsteigen... - 07.10.2011. *Abschied vom Altweibersommer: So rüsseln die Knie-Elefanten im Genfersee - LAUSANNE - Badewetter im Oktober: Da lassen sich auch die Knie-Elefanten nicht zwei Mal bitten. Sie badeten heute im Genfersee. - 22 Grad im Oktober – das ist Badewetter für die Elefanten des Circus Knie. Heute morgen nahmen Delhi, MaPalaj und Ceylon in Lausanne-Ouchy ein Bad im Genfersee. Angeführt von Franco Knie und Franco Knie junior zogen die Elefanten zum Seeufer. - 07.10.2011. *Kruger's oldest elephant dies - One the Kruger National Park's (KNP) oldest elephants, Duke, who was more than 55-years-old, has died, the park said on Friday. The elephant was discovered lying on its side along Makambeni spruit, five kilometres from Crocodile Bridge Camp on Wednesday, KNP spokesman William Mabasa said in a statement. - 07.10.2011. *22 elephants to be relocated from Hassan - BANGALORE: Waking up to the rising elephant menace in Hassan district, the state Forest Department is relocating about 22 elephants from Alur Forest range and Sakleshpur to Cauvery Wildlife Sanctuary. “We are working out the plan, by mid October we will start relocating the elephants,” said an official source, from the state Forest Department. - 07.10.2011. *Zoo to reply to appeal, still seeks winter room for Lucy - EDMONTON — The City of Edmonton is considering ways to winterize the Valley Zoo home of Lucy the elephant before the new year, as PETA continues its fight to have her transferred to a U.S. sanctuary. Lucy’s enclosure meets all necessary standards, the city says, but she could use more room to exercise when it’s too cold to go outside. The Edmonton Humane Society recommended finding that extra space before Dec. 31. - 07.10.2011. *Watery grave for elephant in Palani - MADURAI: A female elephant looking for water in a dam near Palani in Dindigul district died as it got caught in the slush in the wee hours of Wednesday. Speaking to TOI, Palani forest ranger K Dharmaraj said that a herd of about 10 elephants was frequenting the Porunthalaru dam in Palani, for the past one week as water sources inside the forests were drying up due to absence of rain. - 07.10.2011. *Carlsberg Elephant Tournament Canceled Over Cruelty Concerns - An elephant polo tournament due to take place in India on Sunday was canceled after sponsor Carlsberg beer withdrew because of complaints from animal rights activists. - 07.10.2011. 6. Oktober 2011 *Endangered Elephants: Playing Polo For A Better Life (PHOTOS) - In Thailand, the elephant is a culturally sacred animal and even featured on the provincial seal of the Surin province. Now an animal with such significance is living in squalor. This is mostly a modern consequence of an ancient tradition of Kui spirit men catching and training elephants for many tasks. - 06.10.2011. *Elephant causes safari park traffic jam after taking a nap in middle of road - It was the right time for Five the elephant to take a nap but perhaps not quite the best place, as the huge animal caused a traffic jam after snoozing in the middle of the road at a West Midlands safari park. - 06.10.2011. *Niabi seeks hefty funds for new elephant home - Niabi Zoo hopes to create a community effort to raise the over $4 million necessary for a new elephant enclosure. In the face of a stagnant economy, Niabi Zoo is forced to move forward with its largest fundraising campaign in history. The Association of Zoo’s and Aquariums has mandated that Niabi expand their elephant habitat in order to stay nationally accredited. - 06.10.2011. *Send in the clowns ... and sporty elephants! - cover story: Circus Spectacular at JQH Arena Trainer Larry Carden says circus is a "cool experience for everybody." - An elephant throwing a football, a human cannonball and motorcross motorcycle stunts are just some of the things you might see at Circus Spectacular. - 06.10.2011. *Man killed by wild elephant in Munnar - An estate worker was trampled to death by a wild elephant at Kadalar in the Naimakkad tea estate in Munnar on Wednesday night. The Munnar police said the victim was Johnson, 38. He was attacked around 10.45 p.m. while he was returning to his quarters. - 06.10.2011. 5. Oktober 2011 *Elephants are topic of conference at Rochester's Seneca Park Zoo - The Seneca Park Zoo hosting the 2011 Elephant Manager’s Association (EMA) Conference through this Sunday, Oct. 9. The conference is being attended by elephant handlers, veterinarians, field researchers from Africa and Asia, aand elephant enthusiasts from across the globe. - 05.10.2011. *Thirsty elephants trouble Sekakangwe villagers - SEKAKANGWE: The livelihood of Sekakangwe residents is under threat from elephants roaming the village and guzzling the precious water from a small dam reserved for their domestic animals. - 05.10.2011. *One Lucky Elephant: One heart-wrenching documentary - ’ll be posting this month about some of the excellent documentaries I’ve screened as part of the Vancouver International Film Festival. Today’s Pick: One Lucky Elephant, directed by Lisa Leeman. This poignant film tells the tale of two very complicated mammals – a human father (David), and his only daughter (Flora the elephant). - 05.10.2011. *CHIREDZI ELEPHANTS face complete extinction - National Conservation Taskforce. - Further to our August report, the situation in Chiredzi River Conservancy is worsening and elephants are now faced with imminent extinction as land invaders continue to ravage the conservancy and government officials watch without intervening. - 05.10.2011. *Elephant killed by train - A sub-adult female elephant was knocked down and killed by a train between Gulma and Sevoke in the Mahananda Wildlife Sanctuary area in Darjeeling district of north Bengal late on Monday night. - 05.10.2011. *Elephant conservator's house burgled - The house of Wildlife Department's Elephant Conservation Deputy Director W S K Pathiratna was burgled yesterday morning while he and his wife were at work. The deputy director discovered that his house at Thalahena, Thalangama, had been burgled upon returning home from Polonnaruwa after an elephant inspection. - 05.10.2011. *Former Homecoming King Returns from Zambia with a Message - Sport Beattie came back to Port Washington to visit friends and raise awareness for his cause: elephant rescue. - Around this time 20 years ago, Sport Beattie was being crowned the senior homecoming king of Port Washington High School. Now he is rescuing orphaned elephants in Kafue National Park in Zambia with the non-governmental organization he founded in 2008, Game Rangers International. - 05.10.2011. *AsiaRooms.com - Surin Elephant Roundup Show coming to Thailand - October 05, 2011 -- A parade of majestic animals can be seen by Thailand tourists who attend the Surin Elephant Roundup Show next month. Taking place during the Red Cross Fair at Srinarong Stadium on November 19th and 20th 2011, the show is designed to honour the majestic Thai elephants that occupy such a revered position in local culture. - 05.10.2011. 4. Oktober 2011 *"COOLE" DICKHÄUTER: Elefanten speichern Kühle der Nacht für heiße Tage - Forscher der Veterinärmedizinischen Universität Wien haben herausgefunden, wie asiatische Elefanten die hohen Temperaturen in ihrer Heimat ertragen. Die Tiere nutzen die Kühle der Nacht, um ihre Körpertemperatur abzusenken und werden untertags erst langsam "aufgeheizt". Ihre Ergebnisse haben die Wissenschaftler im Fachmagazin "Journal of Comparative Physiology B" veröffentlicht. - 04.10.2011. *Leonardo DiCaprio Targets Elephant Poachers - While he is perhaps most famous for his acting, Leonardo DiCaprio has also made a name for himself as an activist. This week, DiCaprio announced that he will be leading a new International Fund for Animal Welfare (IFAW) campaign to protect the world's elephant populations, reports Mother Nature Network. - 04.10.2011. *Columbus Zoo elephant is destined for Denver - Bye-bye, Bohdi. The Columbus Zoo and Aquarium’s popular pachyderm will move to the Denver Zoo by year’s end, zoo officials announced this afternoon. The 7-year-old male has been a favorite since his birth on April 16, 2004. His was the first successful Asian elephant birth at the Columbus Zoo. - 04.10.2011. *K.W.S. moves 62 elephants to Maasai Mara National Reserve - 'SO FAR, THE ELEPHANTS ARE SETTLING DOWN WELL IN THE MAASAI MARA AS KWS SCIENTISTS CONTINUE WITH THE CAPTURE AND RELEASE SITES MONITORING'. - NAIROBI (Xinhua) -- Kenya’s wildlife authorities have successfully translocated 62 elephants into the world’s famous Maasai Mara National Reserve in the first phase of the exercise which ended on Sunday. Kenya Wildlife Services (KWS) said in a statement on Monday that the exercise was aimed at eliminating human-elephant conflict and improve community livelihoods. - 04.10.2011. *Jumbo Balarama gets a breather - Balarama, the lead elephant in the Jamboo Savari, will be mounted with the golden howdah, only a few minutes before the procession begins. At the Dasara rehearsal protocol meeting, it was decided that the jumbo should have a relief time of at least 90-120 minutes. - 04.10.2011. *DiCaprio to lead elephants campaign - Hollywood star Leonardo DiCaprio is to lead a campaign to save elephants and stop the international ivory trade that threatens them, wildlife campaigners have said. The International Fund for Animal Welfare (IFAW) said its annual Animal Action campaign would focus this year on the continuing threats to elephants, more than 20 years after the international ban on trading ivory was put in place. - 04.10.2011. 3. Oktober 2011 *Rosie the Elephant Update - Hope - The town of Hope is expected to welcome a new resident soon. She's 42-years old, used to work in the circus, and weighs a whopping six thousand pounds. Joy Hollowell updates us on plans to bring Rosie the elephant to Maine. - 03.10.2011. *It’s time for Balarama’s show - The 11 elephants taking part in the Jamboo Savari are all set for the big day. Balarama, the lead elephant—who will carry the golden howdah of Goddess Chamundeshwari— carried 800kg wooden howdah over 5.6km between Amba Vilas Palace and Bannimantap Torch Light Parade Grounds, on Sunday. - 03.10.2011. 2. Oktober 2011 *How jumobs became synonymous with Dasara - MYSORE: The Dasara's odyssey with elephant dates back to centuries. When 53-year-old Balarama carries the golden howdah this Thursday, he marks the continuation of a tradition handed down through the ages, courtesy Mysore rulers who brought the Dasara celebrations to Mysore. - 02.10.2011. *Compensation awarded for elephant's death nullified - An order of a District Consumer Disputes Redressal Forum awarding a ‘jumbo sum' to the owner of an elephant on the animal's death, has been almost nullified by the State Consumer Disputes Redressal Commission. - 02.10.2011. 1. Oktober 2011 *Invaders threaten to drive out elephants from conservancy - A herd of 70 elephants at the Chiredzi Conservancy is under threat after poachers, war veterans and politicians invaded the area and are threatening to drive out wildlife. Already two elephants, including one lactating, have been killed, while some calves have reportedly gone missing. - 01.10.2011. *Elephant tusks seized in CT - Two men have been arrested for possession of elephant tusks in Blackheath, near Cape Town, say police. Captain Frederick Van Wyk said the men, aged 40 and 20, were arrested on Thursday afternoon. - 01.10.2011. *Forest dept concerned over wild animal deaths - BANGALORE: At a time when the state records have the highest number of tigers and elephants in the country, preventing the death of young elephants, leopards and tackling man-animal conflict have a major hurdle for the Forest Department. - 01.10.2011.